<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Negan Imagine ~ Cravings by thewalkingdeadimagines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612329">Negan Imagine ~ Cravings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalkingdeadimagines/pseuds/thewalkingdeadimagines'>thewalkingdeadimagines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Gentle Negan (Walking Dead), Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Pregnancy, Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Sexual Humor, Swearing, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:13:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalkingdeadimagines/pseuds/thewalkingdeadimagines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pregnancy is hard, especially when the baby’s keeping you awake all night, but it can be a little easier when you got a husband who gets up in the middle of the night for you to still your cravings with his handmade spaghetti.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Negan Imagine ~ Cravings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Softly groaning you shifted over the mattress, one hand caressing over your bump, feeling the movements underneath your skin by the tiny hands and feet as you pushed yourself deeper into the pillows.<br/>
Usually, you loved feeling the motions of your baby, but right now, you just wanted to sleep while your kid seemed to plan something very different for you. It was in the middle of the damn night, that far in that you didn’t even want to look at the clock on the nightstand to not make you feel even worse.<br/>
And it wasn't even only the exhaustion, your pregnancy cravings had seemed to reach their peak and were only adding up onto your annoyance.<br/>
God, you wished to have a big portion of Negan’s handmade spaghetti now, with enough of that delicious tomato sauce to almost drown the noodles but unfortunately, the man who could do the dish best was peacefully sleeping next to you and you had no plans of waking him up because of your cravings. He’d already prepared enough weird stuff for you since they had stared, no matter how odd they had been, he deserved the sleep.<br/>
Of course, you could stand up and get something else, but heaving yourself out of the bed with your six month belly and then getting all active again would make it even harder to fall asleep later.<br/>
Ugh, this was a big ol’ mess.<br/>
“Baby?”, you suddenly heard Negan’s voice drowsily mumble, snapping your glance right back to the man by your side who was glancing with sleepy eyes at you.<br/>
“Sorry for shifting so much”, you mumbled as you sighed quietly, moving closer to his side, right to the spot where you had shifted away earlier to prevent him from waking up ,”The baby won’t stop kicking.”<br/>
“It’s okay, don’t have classes till midday anyway”, he mumbled as he gave you a sleepy smile,”Don’t ya worry your pretty head.”<br/>
You nodded softly before a thick yawn escaped your mouth while you moved as much as you could with your bump into his side, nuzzling your head against his chest and into his warmth.<br/>
Closing your eyes for a moment you hummed softly, right before another kick made you shift until Negan’s large palm placed on your belly.<br/>
“You gonna calm down now, buddy?”, Negan mumbled, the small grin in his voice audible as his thumb caressed over the thin fabric that covered your skin ,”Now I get bouncing ‘round in there must be one hell of a fuckin’ fun but ya gotta let your mom sleep a little.”<br/>
“Hmm think they got other plans”, you mumbled with a sleepy chuckle as soon as you felt another kick and glanced from your huddled position up at Negan right as the hunger made your stomach grumble loudly.<br/>
“Now that wasn’t the baby, was it?”, he chuckled deeply, his drowsy eyes glancing at you while another grin let the corners of his lips curl up.<br/>
“Nah”, you mumbled, catching his eyes as you let out a little sigh, “I’m hungry too...doesn’t make it all better, huh?”<br/>
“Whatcha cravin’?”, he asked with a smirk the moment your voice hushed, more tease mixing in his still drowsy voice,”Ice cream on toast again?”<br/>
“Nah but that was really good tho...”, you mumbled with a soft chuckle that quickly mixed with another yawn before you glanced sheepishly at him, at first unsure if you should tell him.<br/>
You wanted those spaghetti but hell, you didn’t want him to get going too and lose even more sleep.<br/>
“Hmm?”, Negan mumbled, raising his brows as he pulled you a little closer while you realized that he would neither stop asking nor would believe you if you’d just mumble anything.<br/>
“It’s Spaghetti”, you eventually mumbled, sighing softly as you felt his hand caressing over your bump,“Your Spaghetti.”<br/>
“Now that will be easy”, he retorted quickly and with a big grin on his lips as he let go of you and instead begun to tuck on his boxer shorts with a deep chuckle.<br/>
“I didn’t mean that one”,you laughed, shoving his chest with a grin on your face  ,”I crave the ones with tomato sauce.”<br/>
“Ouch”, he theatrically called out, placing his hand dramatically above his heart on his chest before another low chuckle traveled up his throat as he leaned down and pressed a kiss against your temple.<br/>
“Well then let’s get up”, he mumbled just a second later against your skin, startling you in the first moment as he let go of you and shifted towards the edge of the large bed.<br/>
“No, that’s why I didn’t tell you right away, you don’t need to stand up for me”, you complained, glancing at him as you crawled closer towards him to pull him back to you in the bed ,”Again.”<br/>
“Baby, I don’t fuckin mind. We’re awake now anyway and as I said, don’t have shit till midday”, he chuckled as he heft himself up and grinned in the barely lit room at you.<br/>
“C’mon, let’s have some midni-”, he stopped, glancing at the clock on his nightstand before looking with a still sleepy but even wider grin at you, “3 am snack.”</p><p>The kitchen was lit in soft lights as you found yourself huddled up on the cozy bench by the large window, entangled in a thick blanket and with a cardigan wrapped around your shoulders while you watched Negan stirring in the pan on the oven.<br/>
The smell of the cooking sauce was slowly beginning to fill the room, the scent of the fruity tomatoes combining with the strong garlic and the tasty spices while you could literally feel your mouth watering. With a soft smile you glanced down at your stomach, tracing and caressing your fingers over the imprints that bumped up here and there before they disappeared again only to appear once more at another spot.<br/>
The baby had calmed down for a bit when you had made your way down the stairs earlier and had settled onto the bench, but now they seemed to be up and about again, burning the candle at both ends.<br/>
“Smells good as fuck, huh?”, Negan chuckled as he glanced for a moment over at you with a roguish grin, stirring his sauce a little more as he watched you nodding eagerly.<br/>
“It does”, you mumbled, slowly standing up as you gave in to the smell that was driving you wild and lured you closer to the stove.<br/>
“Daddy’s takin’ some good fuckin’ care of his two favorites”, he chuckled the very next moment as his glance wandered from you back to his sauce, making sure that it wasn’t scorching while you tapped closer towards him.<br/>
“He is”, you said with a soft smile, wrapping your arms around him from behind, hugging him as much as your bump allowed while you buried your nose in the fabric of his shirt and pressed your lips for a small moment against it, “You’re the best.”<br/>
“You wanna try?”, you heard him ask in the very next moment, pushing you to immediately let your arms fall from his frame and scoot next to him.<br/>
“Yes!”<br/>
“Now that was quick”, he laughed, dipping the spoon into the thick sauce before reaching up with it, allowing the intensifying tense to let your mouth water in anticipation. Finally, you wrapped your lips around the wooden spoon, humming as soon as you tasted the delicious handmade sauce that spread over your tongue and seemed to let your tastebuds explode.<br/>
“Mhmm this is good”, you nearly moaned, watching as Negan’s raised eyebrows narrowed in a teasing manner, his lips beginning to gape open to begin some dirty remarks for sure before you stopped him as you snapped the spoon out of his hands and dipped it back into the sauce a couple more times to get more of the red tastiness.<br/>
“Baby, if you still want something left for the noodles ya gotta stop now”, he chuckled, his long fingers reaching back to get the spoon back into his hands while you sighed with a little pout but let him take it back.<br/>
“Don’t ya worry, you two get more in just a little!”</p><p>And you did, not more than ten minutes later you sat huddled up on the bench again and watched Negan pouring the sauce onto the plates with spaghetti, just as much as your cravings had made you long for before you watched him finally walking over to you.<br/>
“Oh someone’s excited”, he chuckled, raising his brows suggestively before he placed a fork and the steaming meal in your hands. It took only seconds for you to dig the fork into the noodles, and shove the first load into your mouth with a satisfied hum.<br/>
“Thank you”, you mumbled after the felt fourth fork, swallowing thickly and glancing smiling widely at him, watching as he looked with an amused but affectionate glance in his eyes right at you.<br/>
“Anytime, Sweetheart”, he chuckled, stroking a little tomato-sauce off his salt and pepper stubble before he caressed his hand over your bump with a softer growing grin, “Can’t wait till our kiddo can taste that shit too, might have to wait some more but damn, really wanna see that cute little face when they make a fuckin’ mess outta it.”<br/>
“They’ll love it, pretty sure of it”, you mumbled as you took another fork full of spaghetti into your mouth before nodding down to your stomach and chuckling softly, “Seemed like they calmed down too, they’re enjoying the stuff they get.”<br/>
“Oh they better do”, Negan laughed, caressing once more over your stomach before leaning in to peck your lips and pull you a little closer.<br/>
And as you sunk into his side and nuzzled your head into his skin, the exhaustion that was stuck in your bones wasn’t as present as before but was beating the retreat as pure happiness was settling within you.<br/>
You had everything you needed, not only the spaghetti of which you were definitely gonna get a second plate later, but a baby on the way you had wished so long for and a husband by your side who could turn the middle of the night into the best time of the day.<br/>
You were one sleepy but unbelievably happy woman.<br/>
You really were.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>